cause i love you, i do
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: my parents are the kind of couple everyone sort of forgets about because they've been together for so long. puck and quinn through beth's eyes.


**whiny author's note: **i have a bootyload of hw, but lol, hw. this is random. it just happened. sorry. okay. bye.

My parents are the kind of couple everyone sort of forgets about because they've been together for so long. People kind of just know they're there and together and don't really think about them, but at the same time, my parents had this weird power to command the attention of a room.

You see, my parents are Noah and Quinn Puckerman, two of Hollywood's finest. My dad, who goes by Puck, is a platinum selling artist and my mom is an Oscar-winning triple threat. On a red carpet, they'd steal the attention, and it wasn't just because my mother's artistic nature gave her an eye for fashion that was to be envied, this reflecting in my father's and her outfits for the evening, but also because of the _love_ that poured from them. You wouldn't think they had been together for so long with how romantic they are about each other and everything, really. And it isn't like they're open about it, especially since my mom isn't the biggest fan of public displays of affection, but it's in the way they act around one another.

My dad… he's head-over-heels for my mom. She's the light in his eyes and the reason he gets up in the morning. She's the woman who inspires all of his music and the reason he decided to make a name for himself instead of remaining a troublemaker. Mom says I had something to do with that seventeen years ago, but I think she did most of the hard work.

And my mom… I think she wakes up every morning loving my dad a certain amount and falls asleep loving him even more. You can just see it in her eyes. Even when they bicker, which they do, a lot, you can see they can't stay mad at one another forever.

One night, they had gone out to dinner together to celebrate their anniversary. It was an early celebration. They wanted to celebrate at home before mom headed off to Paris the next morning for her next film. It was the first time in a long while they'd have a project she'd gone out of the country to film. I remember they had kissed my little brother, Eli, who's four, and me goodnight and promised they wouldn't be back very late.

My little brother and I had decided to have a movie night. Mom insisted we didn't go to bed late, but dad had said we could stay up late and that mom was being a brat. I laughed at them because they could be ridiculous.

Anyway, we spent the night watching movies while they were out. We watched _The Lion King_, Eli's favorite, twice, and then a bunch of other movies before he passed out. I was trying to stay up, because I wanted to make sure they got in okay.

I was practically passing out on the couch later that night, when my parents came at almost three in the morning. They came through the door, both giggling, and each wearing a pair of sunglasses. They were drunk obviously, but it wasn't obnoxious. It was kind of… cute.

I don't think they realized I was still up because they walked in holding hands and my mom was shushing my dad as she tried to lead him toward the stairs. Dad, on the other hand, was grabbing her sides from behind, tickling her.

_"Puck!"_ she had mumbled with a giggle. She tried to brush his arms away, but dad had a strong hold of her apparently.

_"Shh, babe, you'll wake the kids,"_ he had murmured, laughing with her.

_"Why are we wearing sunglasses?"_ mom wondered, leaning back against dad. _"It's nighttime."_ At this point, I had pulled out my phone and started recording them. This was something they wouldn't believe in the morning.

_"Because, we're rockstars, baby,"_ dad answered and my mom giggled again. He reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, pressing play on the music, before pulling her my mom to him. _"Let's__ dance."_

Adele's _'Lovesong'_ had come on through the speakers as they began to sway to the music. My mom kissed him and at that point, I stopped recording and just watched them.

It was arguably one of my favorite moments I ever witnessed of my parents. Probably because they were drunk and wearing sunglasses at three in the morning, like they were teenagers instead of thirty-something year olds. I remember the following morning my dad had pretended to threaten to take away my phone for life over breakfast. But really, he loved that I got it on video and he knew mom did, too.

My parents are the kind of couple everyone sort of forgets about because they've been together for so long. People kind of just know they're there and together and don't really think about them, but at the same time, just like in that moment, my parents had this weird power to command the attention of a room.


End file.
